Angel: Part I The Coming
by CodeLyokoFreak77737
Summary: Something new is on Lyoko, and it has 500 life points! What could it be! UxY. Rated for Violence. R&R or I won't update. Genre changed from Action Adventure to Drama.
1. A Gentle Rain Storm? Yah Right!

**Angel: Part I The Coming**

**By David Griffin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko! I do own Angel she is mine! DON'T STEAL HER!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: At the end of Exchange I put '"Return to the past now!" Jeremie yelled hitting enter. (And that return to the past was all X.A.N.A. needed to launch his new plan. Find out in my next story!)' Well in this story you will find out what that meant.**

* * *

**If you're wondering why I bumped this story and the 2 sequals well because I've been gone for a while because school has been so hard on me and I want everyone to see I'm back. I've been really stressed out lately, but now school is over and now it's summer so I'm back and bringing new stories!**

* * *

Chapter 1 

A Gentle Rain Storm? Yah Right!

It was raining like somebody was crying really hard up in the heavens. The gang was in Jeremie's room. Odd was playing his Game boy, Yumi was reading a book, Ulrich was doing his homework, Aelita was helping Ulrich with his homework, and Jeremie was typing on his computer like he had a demon in him.

"So Bored! Can't play any more!" Odd exclaimed.

Ulrich just finished his homework "Thanks Aelita."

"Any time Ulrich" Aelita said.

"Why does it have to be raining? It's so boring in here!" Odd yelled.

"I just wish there was a X.A.N.A. attack!" Yumi said.

Jeremie looked at Yumi then at the computer. He launched a Super Scan. It picked up an activated tower.

"You got your wish!" Jeremie laughed.

They ran out of the room. Ulrich got to the door leading to outside first. He opened the door. BOOM! The thunder was loud and almost deafened him. The rain was poring like a fountain. It started to flood.

"Oh Boy!" Ulrich yelled then looked to his friends.

"Anybody ready for a swim?" Jeremie said to the others.

Jeremie wasn't joking it was raining so hard they acutely had to swim to the factory. They swam to the park, but it was so flooded they had to swim under water to get to the hole in the ground that led to the sewer. When they got to the sewer it was flooded. They saw there scooters and skateboards float away. They swam to the ladder that led to the bridge. They went up the ladder and were now on the bridge. A big wave hit Ulrich and he fell into the water.

"ULRICH!" Yumi screamed over the thunder. A tear came to her eye.

The others were on the other side of the bridge and called to her, but the thunder was so loud she couldn't hear them.

She was extremely pissed now at X.A.N.A. "X.A.N.A.! This is the last straw!" She screamed, and she screamed it so loud the others heard her.

They just stood there watching to see what she would do.

Yumi could see Ulrich now. So she jumped into the water and swam to him.

The others exchanged worried glances.

"HAS SHE LOST IT!" Odd yelled over the thunder.

Aelita and Jeremie just shrugged. They then ran inside the factory and into the elevator. There was a foot of water inside the elevator and the 3 were soaked.

Back with Yumi and Ulrich:

Yumi finally reached him "Ulrich!" she yelled.

"Yumi!" He yelled back.

"Don't worry it will be over soon" Yumi said holding onto Ulrich and trying not to drown.

At the factory:

"Virtualization!" Jeremie yelled hitting a button on the keyboard.

Odd and Aelita were virtualized in the Mountain region.

"Here comes the Overboard!" Jeremie hit another button on the keyboard.

Odd and Aelita jumped on the Overboard and were off. They made it to the tower and it was guarded by 1 Roachster? Odd fired laser arrows at it before it could shoot them and blew it up. Odd stopped the Overboard in front of the tower and Aelita got off.

"To easy?" Odd said confused.

Aelita shrugged then entered the tower. "Tower Deactivated" she said.

"Return to the past NOW!" Jeremie yelled hitting enter. **(That is another jump back in time X.A.N.A. needed to launch his biggest plan)**

A big white sphere covered the earth and sent the gang back in time. They were in Jeremie's room again:

"That's better" Odd said looking out the window and seeing no rain.

"It was too easy!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"What happened?" Yumi said to Odd.

"There was just 1 Roachster" Odd said.

"Maybe X.A.N.A. made an attack so bad, but still we would be able to reach the factory, that we needed a Jump back in time" Jeremie said "for something he is planning."

"We better be prepared for the worst you guys." Ulrich said "This could be X.A.N.A.'s worst attack."

The gang looked at each other worried.

"I wonder what it could be" Aelita said.

"What ever it is" Jeremie said "it can't be good."

Later at lunch in the cafeteria. The gang was all fidgety wondering when X.A.N.A. would attack.

Sissy walked up to the gang and looked at Ulrich "Hello Ulrich"

Everybody jumped! Sissy scared them **(but is that really anything new)**.

"Geeze you guys look like you've seen a monster" Sissy said mocking them.

"Close enough!" Odd said mocking Sissy.

The others laughed and Sissy walked away.

Meanwhile at the factory X.A.N.A. was starting his big plan.

**(Now I know X.A.N.A. can't talk, but let's use our imaginations and pretend he can) **

On the computer something was being created. X.A.N.A. activated a tower to create something.

"My greatest plan ever and it's almost complete" X.A.N.A. said.

On the computer was a new digital card.

X.A.N.A. used that digital card he created and did the impossible "Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization!"

He deactivated the tower because he no longer needed it.

On Lyoko in the dessert region something was virtualized onto Lyoko. It was a girl. She was maybe 13 around Yumi's age. She had black hair with red streaks and was wearing a black shirt with black pants. Her weapon was exactly like Ulrich's but the sword part was black. She had all of Ulrich's powers too. She stood next to a tower and then smiled as X.A.N.A. activated it.

Back with the others they just left the cafeteria and Jeremie heard his laptop beep. He pulled it out and saw an activated tower.

"Ok guys time to go back to the factory" Jeremie said.

Later at the factory:

"Virtualization!" Jeremie had just virtualized Ulrich and Yumi in the dessert region. Aelita and Odd were already there and waiting with the vehicles.

They rode off to the tower then Ulrich said "See any monsters?"

Jeremie did see something on the screen "No…. yes…… I'm not really sure?"

"Make up your mind" Ulrich said.

"There is something up there and with 500 life points! But it's giving of the same signal as you guys!" Jeremie said.

The others were confused. They made it to the tower and got off there vehicles. They stared at the girl next to the tower.

"Hello Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd" she said then looked up at the sky ", and Jeremie out there."

"Who are you?" Ulrich said walking slowly toward her.

"Me? My name is Angel." She said to Ulrich.

They just stood there and stared at her.

"But why are you here?" Yumi asked Angel.

"Only for one reason" Angel said "To get rid of you" She pointed to Yumi.

"Me!" Yumi exclaimed.

"What the Heck is wrong with you! WHY YUMI!" Ulrich demanded.

"Simple…. If I kill Yumi then I get to you Ulrich." Angel said "Then that means 2 down 3 to go."

"You're wrong!" Odd yelled.

"Oh I'm not wrong you are" Angel said with an evil smile.

Ulrich got really pissed then super sprinted up to Angel and swung his sword at her. She then pulled out her sword and blocked his attack. Ulrich eyes grew wide as he looked at her sword. Angel just smiled. Ulrich hit Angel then again and again.

"It's not that easy!" Angel yelled. She swung her sword and hit Ulrich in the arm.

Ulrich got really mad and took his sword and stabbed it threw her chest. She fell to the ground, but wasn't devirtalized.

Aelita then snuck behind them and entered the tower.

Ulrich pulled his sword out from her chest. She got up.

"It won't be that easy getting rid of me" Angel screamed "TRIPLICATE!" She yelled as she made 3 clones of herself. "Yes Ulrich I have your powers to."

"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled shooting laser arrows at one of the clones and devirtalized her.

Yumi threw her fans at another clone and devirtalized her.

Ulrich hit the last with his sword.

"This battle has been won by you, but the war is far from over" Angel said as she was slowly devirtalized.

Later in Jeremie's room:

"We need to be careful. Angel, I think, will be able to come back." Jeremie said "Until we find away to get rid of her."

And she did come back. She was virtualized back on to Lyoko in the forest region.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review or I won't update!**


	2. I Can’t Live With out You!

**Thank you for reviewing! Now here is another chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I Can't Live With out You!

**Ulrich's Point of View (POV): **

_"I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think of was Angel and her freakin' problem. What did she want with Yumi and why does she think killing Yumi will get to me. Oh! She is right! I hate she is right! I can't live with out Yumi!" _A tear came down my face just thinking of Yumi dead. "_I can't live with out her!" _

**Odd's POV: **

_"I heard Ulrich on the other side of the room. Was he crying? What a baby! Oh Wait!" _I then got serious_ "Maybe he is crying about the whole Angel Yumi thing. Should I say something? Maybe I shouldn't..." _

Then before I thought anything else the words just slipped out of my mouth "Ulrich? Are you ok?"

**Nobody's POV: **

Ulrich sat up in his bed with tears running down his face "I can't live without her!"

Odd slipped out of his covers and walked over to Ulrich's bed and sat down. He gave Ulrich a hug and held on to him till Ulrich cried himself to sleep. He laid Ulrich down on his pillow and put the covers over him. Odd then walked over to his bed and fell asleep.

The next day Ulrich woke up first. Then got Odd up.

Odd opened his eyes and looked at Ulrich "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine" Ulrich said.

Later outside Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie were on a bench. Odd was telling them what happened last night.

"Is he ok?" Aelita asked.

"He'll be fine" Odd responded.

"Wow, he doesn't sound too good" Jeremie said.

"Yah he is taking the whole Angel thing harder then we are" Aelita said.

Yumi had just walked up to the bench "Hi guys" She said then looked around for Ulrich. "Where is Ulrich?"

"We're not sure" Jeremie said.

Meanwhile Ulrich was on his way to the factory. When he made it there he rode the elevator to the computer room. When he reached the computer room he went to the computer. He saw Angel on the screen.

_"Just what I thought" _

"Hello Ulrich" Angel said.

Ulrich gasped and grabbed the head set.

"How did you know it was me!" Ulrich demanded.

"I just figured" Angel said "Yes Ulrich I'm still here, and still your problem!" Angel walked over to a tower and smiled as it was activated by X.A.N.A. "What are you going to do now?"

"This!" Ulrich yelled as he pulled out Jeremie's Manuel. He found what he was looking for and started typing on the computer. He set a countdown for the virtualization program then picked his Digital card. He got up and walked to the elevator and rode it to the scanner room. He stepped into a scanner. The countdown hit zero and virtualized Ulrich into the forest region.

**Ulrich's POV: **

I was not near the tower, but I could see it.

Angel saw me and yelled "What are you doing all the way over there" She mocked.

I used my super sprint and sprinted up to her.

Back with the others:

Jeremie heard his laptop beep he pulled it out and saw that there was an activated tower. He looked at the others.

"I'll call Ulrich" Yumi said pulling out her cell phone. She dialed my number, but I didn't answer only because I was on Lyoko. "He isn't answering"

"Forget him for now. We need to deactivate the tower." Jeremie said.

Then Sissy came up behind them. She was possessed by X.A.N.A.

"I'll take of her" Odd said "get going!"

Back on Lyoko:

I just made it to Angel. I swung my sword at her, but she used her version of my super sprint (But instead of a yellow stream behind her it was black with a hint of red) and jumped into the air. I just stood there as she came back to the ground. She swung her sword at me and I blocked her. I finally managed to hit her.

"Triangulate" I said as I ran in a triangle around her.

She looked at the 3 clones of me. She smiled and then did the same move around my clones. I stopped and then she stopped. We both were standing there with our clones.

Back with the others:

They just got in the Computer room. Jeremie ran to the computer. He saw Angel and me on Lyoko fighting.

"Ulrich is on Lyoko!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"WHAT?" The other 2 said in unison.

Jeremie saw his Manuel on the ground. He reached over and picked it up "He used my Manuel and virtualized himself all on his own!" Jeremie put the head set on. "Ulrich what are you doing!"

Angel and her clones were fighting my clones. I heard Jeremie then said "What I have to do!"

"Ulrich watch out 2 tarantulas is on the way" Jeremie screamed "Aelita and Yumi run to the scanners!"

Ulrich saw the tarantulas and he hit one of Angel's clones and devirtalized her. Then one of his clones went over to confront the tarantulas.

"Virtualization!" Jeremie yelled as he virtualized Aelita and Yumi.

They were in the forest region.

**Yumi's POV: **

Aelita ran and hid as I went to help Ulrich. Ulrich's clone and Angel's clone hit each other and there was just one angel and 2 Ulrich's. I threw my fans at the tarantula's and hit one and Ulrich's clone put his sword threw its eye.

"Fusion!" Ulrich said as he fused himself together "Face it Angel it's 2 against 1."

**Nobody's POV: **

Back with Odd:

Odd was handling himself fine with Sissy. They were now at the factory.

Back on Lyoko:

Yumi prepared her fans and Ulrich prepared his sword. Angel knew she was out numbered, but she didn't give up. Yumi threw her fans and Ulrich swung his sword at her. They both hit Angel and her life points were low. Ulrich then hit Angel really hard with his sword and she was devirtalized.

Aelita went over to the tower and entered it.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

"Tower Deactivated" Aelita said.

Later in Jeremie's room:

"Why did you do that Ulrich?" Yumi said.

"Personal reasons" Ulrich said.

"Like what?" Yumi said.

Ulrich just looked at Yumi then he said "I…. I….Well….Yumi…."

* * *

**Yes it's a cliffhanger! HA HA you must review to find out what's going to happen next!**


	3. The Routine Flashback

**Ok here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Ok Angel is mine and in this chapter I have a Routine Flashback and I don't want anybody to steal it because I wrote it and nobody will steal it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Routine Flashback

**Yumi's POV:**

"Yumi… I" Ulrich tried to say.

"Yes?"I thensaid.

"Is this it is he finally going to tell his true feelings for me!" I then had a smile on my face.

"I…I…" Ulrich tried to say again.

The bell rang for there last class.

_"DANG!" _

**Ulrich's POV: **

_"DANG! Every time!"_

**Nobody's POV: **

The gang went to there last class.

Later everybody at dinner:

Yumi was at her house and the others were in the cafeteria.

"Every time!" Ulrich yelled.

Aelita put a comforting hand on Ulrich's back "You will tell her when the time is right."

Ulrich smiled and ate his food.

At Yumi's House:

All she could think of was Ulrich.

_"Maybe I should make the first move" _she thought to herself. She just kept thinking of Ulrich. She then remembered last year that magical moment when the 2 almost kissed on Lyoko.

_Routine Flashback: _

_The gang was in the dessert region. Yumi just threw her fan at a crab and the crab shot her. She blew up the crab and the crab hit her. She flew through the air and was falling into the digital void. _

_"YUMI NO!" Ulrich screamed. _

_"AHHH!" Yumi yelled falling. _

_Then out of no where Ulrich came and grabbed Yumi's arm and saved her "It's ok. I got you." _

_Ulrich helped Yumi up and back on to the sector. _

_Aelita entered the tower. _

_"Ulrich you…" Yumi tripped and almost fell on Ulrich. There faces met and they both turned there heads sideways. _

_Aelita made it to the top platform of the tower. _

_Aelita _

_Code _

_Ulrich and Yumi leaned in slowly to kiss. There lips almost touched when… _

_Lyoko _

_Time was reset and Yumi was outside sitting on a bench smiling. _

"Yumi? Yumi!" Her mom said.

"Huh!" Yumi's flash back was interrupted.

"Are you ok Honey?" She asked Yumi.

"I'm fine" Yumi said with a smile.

At the cafeteria:

Ulrich couldn't stop thinking of Yumi.

_"Maybe it's not meant to be. I mean does she even like me the way I like her?" _Ulrich thought to himself.

At Yumi's House:

_"Maybe it's not meant to be. I mean does he even like me the way I like him?" _Yumi also thought to herself.

At the cafeteria:

Ulrich dropped his fork on his tray. The others looked at him.

"Anything wrong" Jeremie asked him.

"I lost my appetite" Ulrich said as he got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

He walked over to a bench and sat down. He then pulled out his cell phone then called Yumi's.

At Yumi's house:

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She had just finished her food "May I be excused?" She asked her parents.

"Yes Honey" Her mom said.

Yumi smiled then walked out of the room. She pulled her cell phone out.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked hoping it was him. **(Now I know they have caller ID on there cell phones but it adds to the drama) **

"Yes it's me" Ulrich responded "We need to talk…"

Jim walked up and grabbed Ulrich's cell phone "Hey you either are in the dorms or in the cafeteria and no cell phones. Now I'll be taking this."

Yumi heard Jim say that and didn't speak.

"No please Jim!" Ulrich pleaded.

Jim sighed and rolled his eyes "Fine! But I'm not giving it back till tomorrow."

Yumi hung up and almost cried.

Jim walked away. Ulrich looked over at the cafeteria and saw his friends leaving the cafeteria.

He ran up to them and said "Can I borrow one of your cell phones? Jim took mine."

They all took out there cell phones and reached out there hand. Ulrich grabbed Jeremie's then walked to the dorms. As he walked he text messaged Yumi.

At Yumi's House in her room:

Yumi was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of Ulrich. She was startled by her cell phone beeping. She grabbed her cell phone and saw a message. It said it was from Jeremie **(Since he used Jeremie's cell phone)**. She opened it and thought maybe X.A.N.A. was attacking. It read:

'We need to talk go to the factory –Ulrich'

She then got up and went out her window and ran to the factory.

Back with the others in Jeremie's room:

Ulrich gave Jeremie his cell phone "Thanks" He started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Odd asked.

"To meet Yumi at the factory" Ulrich said walking out of the room.

"Maybe they will finally work it out" Aelita said with a hopeful smile.

**Ulrich's POV: **

I ran to the factory and when I got there I rode the elevator to the scanner room and saw Yumi there.

"We really need to talk about…" I said, but choked up on the last word.

"Us?" Yumi said.

At Jeremie's room:

Jeremie's computer beeped. The 3 looked at the computer and watched the Supper Scan scan for an activated tower. It picked up one.

"Oh No!" Jeremie said "Ulrich and Yumi are probably in trouble!"

They ran out of Jeremie's room.

At the factory:

"Yes! Us!" I replied.

But before I could say something else Yumi said "I know we…"

We both leaned in and were about to kiss, but the computer beeped!

We both stopped then I yelled "DANG!" Yumi looked at me "Sorry."

On Lyoko in the Polar region Angel was virtualized next to the activated tower.

Back with Yumi and Ulrich:

"Um let's try that again" Yumi said then leaned in to kiss me again.

Then all of a sudden one of X.A.N.A.'s ghosts came up behind Yumi and hit her to the ground.

"YUMI!" I screamed.

The ghost hit me and I flew up against the wall and was unconscious. The ghost grabbed Yumi and went to the scanner room and placed Yumi in a scanner. The scanner closed and X.A.N.A. virtualized Yumi onto Lyoko.

**Yumi's POV: **

I was confused why was I on Lyoko? I looked up and saw Angel.

"Hello Yumi" Angel said evilly. She then drew her sword and hit me with it really hard and knocked me unconscious.

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Review and you will find out!**

**Happy Holidays!**


	4. The Promise

**Now because of you reviewed you get a new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Promise

Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd were now at the factory. They went to the elevator and rode it to the computer room. They saw Ulrich on the other side of the room unconscious.

"ULRICH!" The 3 screamed in unison.

They ran over to him and Jeremie tried to wake him up.

Ulrich opened his eyes and looked at Jeremie, but Ulrich thought it was Yumi "Yumi?"

"No it's me Jeremie!" Jeremie yelled.

Yumi then turned into Jeremie "Jeremie?" Ulrich said confused

"Yes Ulrich it's me!" Jeremie said "What happened?"

Ulrich stood up and held his head "I don't remember. Yes I do! Yumi!" He ran to the elevator and then looked at Odd and Aelita. "What are you waiting for we got to save Yumi!"

Everybody looked at Ulrich.

Then Jeremie said "Ulrich you need to tell us what happened first."

"Later! We need to save Yumi!" Ulrich screamed.

The others kept looking at Ulrich.

Ulrich looked at the others and a tear came down his face. He hit the down button on the elevator really hard and rode it to the scanner room. He walked into a scanner and ordered Jeremie to virtualize him.

"No Ulrich not with out an explanation" Jeremie said.

Aelita walked over to Jeremie then said "Let him go."

Jeremie looked at Odd.

Odd looked at Jeremie "Do it. I've none Ulrich long enough to no that you can't stop him from doing anything."

"Fine… but go with him." Jeremie said.

Ulrich grew impatient "Jeremie are you going to virtualize me or not?"

"Yes" Jeremie said "But wait for Aelita and Odd."

Right when he said that the 2 just came into the scanner room.

Aelita walked over to Ulrich and put her hand on his shoulder "Yumi is going to be ok."

Ulrich calmed down a little "I know" He said with his head down.

Aelita walked over to a scanner and then the 3 scanners closed.

Jeremie brought up there digital cards "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"

They were virtualized into the dessert region.

"I located the tower it is north of your direction" Jeremie said.

**Ulrich's POV:**

I saw the tower and saw Angel. I used my super sprint and raced off to it.

"Here come your vehicles" Jeremie said "Hey Ulrich! Where are you going?"

I didn't answer.

Aelita and Odd looked at each other. Aelita got on my Overbike and Odd got on his Overboard and raced off to the tower.

I reached the tower in record time and looked at Angel "Where is Yumi?"

Angel smiled evilly and then said "Way up there!" she pointed to the top off the tower.

I looked up and saw Yumi! I used my super sprint to run up to the top off the tower. I didn't make it though I fell to the ground. It was too high!

Odd and Aelita made it to the tower. Odd saw Angel and fired laser arrows at her. He hit her and Angel looked at him.

Aelita stopped the Overbike next to me and got off it then said "Ulrich what are you…"

But before she could say anything else I jumped on my Overbike and flew up to the top of the tower. When I made it there I saw Yumi laying there unconscious. I got off the Overbike and walked slowly over to Yumi I grabbed her and held her in my arms.

Odd shot tons of laser arrows at Angel and managed to devirtalize her.

Aelita entered the tower.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

"Tower deactivated" Aelita said.

I was still holding onto Yumi. I looked at her face and saw her eyes open.

"Ulrich?" Yumi said.

"Yes it's me" I said.

Aelita exited the tower and walked over to Odd.

"Yumi is ok now" Odd said to Aelita.

Aelita walked back into the tower and was materialized. Odd was also.

"Materialization…" Jeremie started to say.

"Don't do it Jeremie!" Yumi said to him.

"What?" Jeremie said then Aelita and Odd walked into the room. "Yumi doesn't want me to rematerialize them."

"Then let them stay on Lyoko" Aelita said.

"Ok" Jeremie said "Yumi Ulrich I'm setting a countdown for an hour. When it hits zero it will rematerialize you."

"Fine" Ulrich said "Thanks."

Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd left the factory and returned to the dorm rooms. Jeremie went to his computer and made sure the countdown would bring them back. He then went to bed.

**Nobody's POV**

On Lyoko:

Ulrich and Yumi got on the Overbike and got down off the top of the tower. When they reached the bottom they both got off the Overbike and went inside the tower. They walked to the side of the platform and held hands as they fell threw the digital sea and into another tower in the forest region. They stayed inside the tower and talked.

"This whole Angel thing is really getting me mad" he said.

"I know what you mean" she said back to him.

"It's just that she is messing with me, trying to get rid off you, and it's tearing me apart!"

"If I was separated from you I wouldn't be able to live."

Ulrich looked at Yumi "I wouldn't be able to live either."

There was a deafening silence for a minute then Ulrich said "I promise that if Angel tries to kill you or anybody else tries to kill you I will protect you."

"Thanks Ulrich."

Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand and they walked out of the tower. They walked through the forest region for a long time and were talking about different things.

The countdown was about to hit zero.

Ulrich then stopped and said "Yumi… I… I… I Love you!"

"I love you too Ulrich" Yumi said.

They both leaned into kiss.

The countdown hit zero and materialized them. They both appeared in a scanner before they could kiss. They both stepped out of the scanners.

Yumi looked at her watch "I really need to go Ulrich. I'm sorry."

"It's ok" Ulrich said "But one more thing."

"What?" Yumi said now in the elevator.

Ulrich walked into the elevator and kissed her passionately on the lips. They held the kiss for a long 30 seconds (but it seemed like eternity).

"I love you, Yumi" Ulrich said to her.

"I love you too" Yumi said to him.

Then they both leaned in and kissed again.

Later Yumi returned home and went in her room with out anybody noticing in her house.

Ulrich went to the dorms and went to his room. He woke up Odd.

"Ulrich? How was it? Did you kiss her?" Odd said.

"It was good… and I'm not answering that." Ulrich said.

"Why not?" Odd said.

"Good night Odd." Ulrich said to him.

Ulrich laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok here is the deal:**

**I'm going on this teen retreat to Pennsylvania and I'm leaving 12/29/05 and I won't get back till 1/01/06. So I'm going to write thelast chapter today and put it on today also (but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review). Then when I get back I will start the part two of this story.**


	5. A Mission to Sector 5

**And now the moment you have all been waiting for! The last chapter of the 1st part of the Angel story's.**

* * *

Chapter 5

A Mission to Sector 5

The next day everybody was at breakfast.

Ulrich couldn't stop thinking about Yumi and what happened last night.

"So how was it last night?" Aelita asked.

"Huh?" Ulrich's thoughts were interrupted "Oh it went really good."

"He wouldn't tell me if they kissed or not" Odd said.

"Did you?" Jeremie asked.

They looked at Ulrich waiting for an answer.

"Maybe" Ulrich said.

"You did! didn't you!" Odd yelled.

"Fine! Yes!" Ulrich admitted.

The others cheered.

"It's not that big a deal." Ulrich said

The others looked at Ulrich confused.

"What am I talking about? It's a big deal!" Ulrich yelled.

The others cheered again.

After Breakfast the gang was outside sitting on a bench. Ulrich was waiting for Yumi. She finally came.

William started walking over to Yumi, but Ulrich greeted Yumi with a kiss on the lips. William stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the 2 kissing. His mouth was open really wide. When the 2 stopped kissing Ulrich looked over at William.

William walked over too them "Congratulations Ulrich!" he said trying not to punch Ulrich in the face.

"William I'm sorry" Yumi said "But I love him."

"No problem" William said starting to walk away "It's cool."

Yumi and Ulrich watched him walk away. They then looked at the other 3 who were staring at them and smiling.

"What?" Yumi and Ulrich said at the same time.

The 3 jumped up and gave them a hug.

"We knew you 2 would end up together" Aelita said.

The bell rang and they were off to there first class.

On Lyoko Angel was back and in Sector 5. X.A.N.A. knew Jeremie wanted to have a mission to Sector 5 so he planned to stop them.

Later after there classes they went to the factory.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!" Jeremie said.

The 2 were virtualized into the polar region and saw Aelita and Odd waiting for them. They jumped on there rides and went to the edge of the sector.

When they got there Jeremie typed in the code "S-C-I-P-I-O"

The transport bubble appeared and took them to Sector 5. When they got there they raced off into the middle room. They were surprised to see Angel there with a bunch off creepers.

"I've spotted the key on the wall way above you" Jeremie said.

"Ok Odd you get the key, Yumi you get the creepers, and I'll take care of her" Ulrich ordered.

Ulrich walked over to Angel.

"How is Yumi?" Angel said not really caring.

"She is fine not like you care!" Ulrich yelled then drew his sword and hit Angel with it.

Angel drew her sword and was ready for battle.

Yumi threw her fans at the creepers. There were 10. She hit two and then threw her fans again she hit 2 more. The other creepers shot at her and she blocked the shots with her fan.

Odd was making his way up to the key.

"Odd hurry there is only 30 seconds left" Jeremie exclaimed.

Odd made it to the key and hit it.

Angel hit Ulrich and Ulrich flew through the air and hit the wall.

The room changed and the ceiling came down on the creepers.

The wall opened and Ulrich got up and him and the others went through it. Angel used her super sprint and chased after them. The others saw Angel and quickly jumped on the elevator. Angel ran up to the edge and jumped and made it onto the elevator too. Angel looked at Yumi and walked toward her.

Ulrich ran in front of her "If you want her you will have to go through me!"

Angel looked at him and then swung her sword at him. Ulrich used his sword and blocked hers. He hit her and she flew back and off the edge. She was holding onto the edge. The elevator stopped and the 4 went through the door that opened. Jeremie materialized there rides then Aelita went to the interface. Angel got up off the edge and sprinted over to Yumi. Ulrich ran in front of Yumi and hit Angel really hard. She flew over the edge and fell. She then floated back up with the help of a flying mantis. Ulrich got on his Overbike and chased after Angel. Yumi and Odd looked at each other then got on there rides and followed Ulrich. When he made it next to Angel he jumped onto the mantis ray. The 2 fought like there life's depended on it. Ulrich put his sword threw Angel. Yumi threw her fans at Angel and hit her. Odd shot laser arrows at her and she devirtalized. Ulrich put his sword threw the mantis rays eye then jumped off and onto his Overbike before it exploded. Ulrich sat on his Overbike for a minute and looked at Yumi. Aelita was finally done and Yumi went over and picked her up and they exited Sector 5.

Jeremie brought all of them back to earth and they left the factory. Ulrich took Yumi home. They were holding hands as they walked. When they reached her house Yumi gave him a goodnight kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight" Yumi said.

"Goodnight" Ulrich said.

Ulrich walked back to the dorm and into his room and fell asleep on his bed.

Later on Lyoko a tower was activated.

On earth a scanner opened and the gang's worst fear was realized. Angel was on earth. She was wearing a light blue shirt with some blue jeans and her hair was still black with red streaks.

"And now it begins!" Angel said then laughed evilly as she went to the elevator and left the factory.

Ulrich woke up as if he heard her laugh. He looked around the room confused then fell back to sleep.

The End

* * *

**Oh this is no ordinary cliffhanger it is the end of the story!**

**Like I said before I'm leaving the 29th till the 1st so I can't make the next story till then. Sorry!**


End file.
